garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mail Animal
The Mail Animal is an episode from the second season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis After getting Herman Post fired, it is up to Garfield to undo the damage. Plot Herman Post arrives at Garfield's house again this time bringing a shield to protect him from Garfield's tricks. Once he is near the door he breathes a sigh of relief, then steps into a hidden trapdoor made by Garfield. Garfield then fishes for the mail. Once he climbs out of the pit, Herman complains there is no way of beating the cat when he runs into the Postmaster Mr. Letterman. Watching his progress, the Postmaster degrades him for cowering at a cat and that mailmen should be braver. Jon then hears the commotion and wonders what is going on. Despite telling Mr. Letterman how much of a threat Garfield is, the Postmaster fires promptly fires him. Jon steps up and objects to the action, with Mr. Letterman remaining unphased. Back in the house, Jon tells Garfield what he just did and is upset that he has no shame. Garfield appears to be more focused on his sandwich, prompting Jon to kick him out of the house. Outside, Garfield sees Herman sobbing over the loss of his job and walks out to look for a new one. Garfield comments it is a sad way to end a cartoon. The scene goes into a fake early ending into a U.S Acres episode "Much Ado about Orson" before Garfield notes that his episode is not over yet. Going back to his episode, Garfield is about to help Herman get his job back and goes to the post office to start. At the post office he sees Mr. Letterman controlling the place as well as bossing the other employees around. Sneaking into the main office, Garfield sees Mr. Letterman is calling for all the mail carriers. He asks for one of them to do the route Herman usually does; knowing how much of a threat Garfield is, the other mail carriers flee in terror. Frustrated, the Postmaster declares he will do the route himself making Garfield come up with a plan. As Mr. Letterman is delivering the mail in the neighborhood, Garfield is going through a list of traps and tricks to put the Postmaster through and decides to give him the works. At the first house, Mr. Letterman is about to put mail in the mailbox when the mail gets caught by Garfield's pulley dragging him through the box. At the second house, the Postmaster is walking stealthy unaware the Garfield's sucking up the letters with a vacuum. Finally at the cat's house, the post master uses a tank to deliver the mail. Garfield pumps water into the tank via garden hose causing it to overflow. Finally after a good amount of traps, the Postmaster surrenders now realizing how dangerous Garfield is. To his delight he spots Herman and begs him to take his job back since he has had more experience with Garfield. Herman gladly accepts, with Garfield declaring that as his good deed for the year and gets ready for him tomorrow. The following day, Herman arrives at Garfield's house and spots a tile with an X indicating it is the trap door. He manages to evade it, then gets caught in a ejector lanced with a spring that catapults him into the air and down into the chimney. Garfield sees Herman and is delighted when he brings the mail with Herman commenting it is nice to be back. Characters Major Characters *Garfield *Herman Post *Mr. Letterman Minor Characters *Jon *Orson (Cameo) *Wade (Cameo) *Lanolin (mentioned) *Schmidlap Trivia *This episode has a fake early ending, leading into an episode of U.S. Acres called "Much Ado About Orson". Garfield returns the show to his cartoon shortly after it starts, assuring viewers that it would not end with Herman Post jobless. *Coincidentally, in Cock-a-Doodle Dandy, Bo told Wade that they were going to do "Much Ado About Orson" the following week, although that was from the 37th show, with "Much Ado About Orson" appearing on show 39. An actual episode, Much Ado About Lanolin, eventually aired. *This is the only time the original U.S Acres logo is shown on a DVD release. Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 2 Category:Garfield and Friends